Agent Eva: Welcome Back Brit
by Carmen xx
Summary: Sequel to "Evangeline." - 3 years after her parents murder, eighteen year old Eva Jenkins has returned to America, to now live with her adoptive mother. Follow her ups and downs as she trains in the Academy and become the young intern, for the BAU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my little furry friends. This is the sequel to "Evangeline" as promised. Please read that first, or you might get a bit confused. Thanks to my amazing co writer for the ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds. :(**

**_Agent Eva: Welcome Back Brit_**

_Chapter 1: the short straw_

My name is Evangeline Jenkins, or Eva for short. I am, was, a British teenager. When I was 15 years old my parents were murdered while on holiday in Miami. 3 years on, I have finished my courses at Oxford University and am now travelling 'home' to Washington D.C, where my adoptive mother Emily Prentiss lives.

x_ =0.0= _x

I stepped into the airport, scanning around for Emily or another member of the team. Normally at least one of them would come and collect me for my visits. Mostly Prentiss came though. Well she _is_ my legal guardian.

"Hey Brit. Over here." I heard the oh-so-recognisable voice call me.

I turned to look at Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid standing in the corner. Holding my hand luggage, I strolled over to them.

"Aww, did you two draw the short straw of collecting me?" I asked, with a fake sympathetic tone.

"No, we volunteered. Prentiss is in a meeting with one of the Ambassadors. Her mother Elizabeth Prentiss" Reid began.

Morgan finished the sentence. "Her mother who is extremely interested in meeting her adopted granddaughter."

"What? Why does she want to meet me now? She couldn't be bothered to when I was fifteen." I sighed.

I didn't want to seem rude about it, but when Emily had first adopted me, she didn't hold back on saying how unhappy she was about it. She didn't think that I deserved Emily adopting me.

x_ =0.0= _x

Reid and Morgan helped me with all my luggage, then drove me to Emily's grand apartment. I tried to invite them inside, but they said they had to get back to Quantico.

After they left, I went inside, and made myself a cup of British tea. I'd bought some tea bags and packed them in my suitcase. I knew Emily wouldn't be home, so I took my drink to my room and listened to my iPod.

After an hour, I heard the familiar click of the door.

"Evie? You there?" I heard Prentiss beckon, using my nickname.

I walked into the hallway, and saw my adoptive mother waiting for me. Behind her was someone who I'd only seen in a photograph, and I only vaguely recognised as Elizabeth Prentiss.

I instantly straightened my posture and gracefully walked over to Emily and her mother. I stuck my hand out and politely greeted the two American women.

"Good afternoon, Ambassador. I am Evangeline Jenkins. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." I commented in the poshest accent I could manage.

She shook my hand. "Good afternoon to you too, Evangeline. It is also my pleasure to meet you. I have heard many things about you."

I smiled, still keeping my good posture. "All good I hope."

x_ =0.0= _x

The Ambassador had spent the entire afternoon with us. Until she finally made her excuses and left.

Emily looked at me, and I could tell she was trying to profile my facial expression. "So, what do you think of my mother?"

I thought about it for a moment until I came up with an answer which wouldn't insult anyone. "Well, she's certainly different from mine."

Emily decided not to push me for a more detail answer, instead she asked about my time at Uni. And how I felt now it was over.

I honestly was glad it was over, but I was also terrified. I was now in the real world. I had to get a job and pay rent. Not that I had money issues, my parents had left everything to me in their will.

I had thought a lot about what I wanted to do as a job, while back in England. I really wanted to become a profiler, like Emily and the rest of the team who'd caught the man who killed my mum and dad.

I faced my legal guardian. "Emily? How would you feel if I joined the Academy?"

She looked at me, with surprise. "You want to join the academy and become an Agent? Well, it's dangerous, but I know you'll be able to manage it."

I smiled at her encouraging reply. It felt nice to know that someone believed in me.

We continued talking. It was like I'd never left. However, at about 1am, we both decided to call it a day, as Emily had work and I was going with her.

x_ =0.0= _x

Prentiss and I walked into the bullpen. Before I could open my mouth to greet everyone, Garcia rushed up to me and crushed me in a hug.

"Hello, my little British lamb. Well your not so little anymore. Are you?" she gushed.

"Nope. I've grown up. I'm eighteen now so I can legally drink alcohol and things like that. Well I can in the UK. Over here I have to wait until I'm 21!"

Once I'd said that, the rest of the team came over to us. They all greeted me warmly, saying that they'd missed me.

Morgan looked at me, with a cheeky smile. He opened his mouth. "Welcome back Brit."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who have reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds. :(**

**_Agent Eva: Welcome Back Brit_**

_Chapter 2: the letter_

It had been a week since I returned to the USA. I settled in and had finally gotten into a day-to-day routine.

Normally, I would get up around 6-ish, and do the basics. Shower, get dressed, put on makeup, and so forth. Next I would make me and Emily breakfast. Technically earning my keep. Then I would go with Emily to the Bureau.

If the team were on a case, I would tend to sit in Garcia's lair. I would try not to get in the way, but on the rare occasion I could be of help.

If I wasn't with Garcia or the team, I was shopping or at home. Waiting for any news that I had been accepted into the Academy.

x_ =0.0= _x

After another long drooling week, the letter came. The letter which bore the seal of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. The letter which would decide my fate.

I walked into the main room, holding the envolope. I sat next to Emily and opened it, drawing a deep breath. Slowly, I began reading...

**Dear Ms Evangeline Jenkins,**

**We are glad to inform you, that your application to the Federal Bureau of Investigation's training academy, has been accepted.**

**Furthur information shall be included in the leaflet provided.**

**Yours faithfully,**

**The Director.**

I'd been accepted?! I could believe it! I was going to be able to train to become a real FBI agent.

I squealed, causing Prentiss to look at me with concern. "Are you ok, Eva?" she asked.

I passed her the letter and leaflet. I watched as she read it. Her face beamed as she turned to face me again.

"Well done, Evie. I knew you could do it." she praised.

"Thank you. Thank you for believing in me."

x_ =0.0= _x

The following day, with the same routine as normal, Prentiss and I walked into the bullpen. Emily then lead me to the BAU conferance room, where most of the team had gathered.

"Hey guys, Eva has something she wants to tell you all." Emily grinned.

"Your not pregnant are you?" JJ quizzed.

"No, I'm not pregnant. It's better news then that. I GOT INTO THE ACADEMY!" I squealed again.

Everyone in the room congratulated me. I could tell that they were proud. Me, being the British survivor, not victim, of a horrendous crime, when I was only a teenager. Now about to become a Federal Agent. Who would have thought that I would achive that?

I scanned the room, noticing that only one of the team was absent.

"Where's Reid?" I asked.

"He said he didn't feel well. So he's probably at home." Morgan replied.

"I swear, in the three years I've known him. He has never been ill." I commented. "Anyhow, I'm going to find him and tell him my news. Bye ya'll."

x_ =0.0= _x

I stood outside Reid's front door. Waiting for him to open it. I had already been here 4 minutes, and I was starting to think that either he wasn't in, or he was asleep.

Just as I turned to walk away, the door opened, revealing a very non-sick looking Spencer.

"Aren't you meant to be unwell?" I questioned.

"Aren't _you_ meant to be with Emily or Garcia at the Bureau?" he said, annoyance clear in his tone.

"I could say the same to you." I shot back.

"I'm taking a personal day." He answered.

"So your taking a personal day, by saying your not feeling well? Couldn't you have just said you were having a day off?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Evangeline?"

By this point, I was worried. Reid never behaved like this. And he certainly never used my full name.

"I came to share some news with you." I stated slowly, with a slight frown.

"Fine." he sighed again. "Come in."

I followed him into the book filled room. He indicated for me to sit on an armchair.

"So what's this news, Evangeline?" he irratably asked.

"Well first off, stop calling me _Evangeline._ It's Eva. Secondly, what is up with you today? Your in a right mood. Anyhow, I came here to tell you that I got into the Academy."

"Why would I want to know that?" he practically growled.

"I don't know. I thought it might be nice to tell you. As I am going to try damn hard to become an FBI agent like you and the team."

He opened his mouth to reply, but before he had the chance, I cut him off.

"Save it. It's obvious that you don't want to know and that you care. Now, I'm off to somewhere that they might actually want to make convasation."

I stood up and walked to the door. Just as I was about to open it, a hand pressed it shut. I turned around, glaring at the man keeping me in here.

"Eva, wait. I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Whatever, Reid. I just want to go. Please." I said. I was starting to get scared. I hated being in enclosed spaces, ever since the whole Jason Matheson thing.

Reid glanced at me with concern. Being a profiler, he must have had some idea that I was slightly nervous.

"Eva? You know I would never hurt you right?" he gently spoke, cupping my face.

"I know." I simply replied.

"I'm sorry on how I've been acting. I thought you didn't like me."

I gave him my best 'are-you-being-serious?' look. "Why would I not like you? I've always liked you."

He looked at me before slowly starting to lean closer to me. I copied his action and our lips met in a passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so so so so so so sorry about not updating in a while. I've had writer's block and I've also been extremely busy. Please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds. :(**

**_Agent Eva: Welcome Back Brit._**

_Chapter 3: a sense of fear_

It had been a day since I'd kissed Reid. I couldn't stop thinking about it, my mind felt so confused. The kiss felt so right, yet so wrong, especially as I was 18 and Spencer was almost 30.

Thankfully Emily and the rest of the team, excluding Reid had been called to a case yesterday. Meaning I didn't have to explain my giddy mood to anyone.

It was always boring when Emily was out, stopping the bad guys. I tended to be alone in the apartment, doing nothing. I mean, there's only so much shopping you can do.

x_ =0.0= _x

Just as I woke up, the following day. I heard the tell tale sound of a key in a lock. Then a voice calling me, who didn't sound happy.

"Eva, why didn't you answer your cell? I've been trying to call you ever since I came back!" Prentiss scolded, walking into my room.

I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed my phone. The screen alerted me to 32 missed calls.

"Sorry Em. I was asleep, and my mobile was kinda on silent." I hastily stated.

"Evie? It's almost half past eleven. In the morning. Are you feeling ok?"

"Just cause I overslept, doesn't mean I'm not ok."

"Fine. Just hurry up and get dressed. Hotch wants to talk to you." She stepped out of my room, leaving me to pick out clothes, and shower.

I chose to wear a strappy white top, a light blue hoodie, beige jeans, and blue converse shoes. I also wore a white watch and a gold dolphin pendant.

I followed Emily out of the apartment and over to my newly bought red

Ducati Multistrada 1200S Diecast Model Motorcycle. The vehicle meant so much to me, it was one of the first things I bought on my return to America. Especially as I had gotten my licence to ride it.

"Eva." Emily said, dragging out the 'e'. "You aren't riding that to the Bureau. My SUV is just over there."

"I can get to the Federal building by myself. I'm an adult."

"Look, Evie, we're in a rush. So just take you're bike, and let's get going."

x_ =0.0= _x

The ride to Quantico was amazing. It was only the third time on my motorbike. Also it got me to my destination quicker than Prentiss' car.

I stood in the parking lot, waiting for my adoptive parent. Once she arrive, I strolled over to her.

Wordlessly, we walked into the building and into the elevator. As we entered the bullpen, I saw Hotch step out of his office.

I felt a sense of fear over come me when the unit chief called me into his office. Slowly, I walked into the large room.

"Evangeline." he said, with a serious tone.

"Yes? Can I say, whatever I've done, I'm sorry and it probably won't happen again." I gushed, hoping that I wasn't about to get arrested or something.

"You're not in trouble, Evangeline. I've asked you here because, after much consideration and discussion with the rest of the team, I would like to invite you to become our intern."

"You want me to be the BAU's intern? Seriously? Oh my God thank you. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me!" I grinned.

"I think I can guess." he said with a rare smile. "You can start now, and Reid will be showing you the ropes."

Before he dismissed me, I thanked him once more. I ran over to Emily's desk.

" Did you know? I'm the BAU's new intern."

"Yes I did know." Prentiss stated, with a small smile.

Reid came over to us and embraced me. "Congratulations, Eva. Now are you ready to start your new job?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so very sorry for not posting in forever. *hides behind sofa* Don't be mad. I've returned to school and had so much homework, I've had no time to write. **

**A/N 2: I will now try to post weekly, on Saturdays. I know it used to be daily but that really hard for me now. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds. :(**

**_Agent Eva: Welcome Back Brit_**

_Chapter_ 4: _ASL and BSL_

It had been a two weeks of my internship. Everyone had wanted to slowly ease me into the horrible world of serial killers and psychopaths. Meaning, normally while the profilers were away, I was left behind doing paperwork and making coffee for Garcia.

Thankfully, just as I was about to lose my mind, Hotch finally allowed me on a case, in Chandler, Arizona.

x_ =0.0= _x

I stepped onto the jet, excitement and sorrow filling me. Although this was a great opportunity for me, I wished it was under better circumstances. Not one where three women were dead.

I sat next to JJ, having not spoken to her in ages. And listened as the team discussed the victims and MO.

Rossi scanned through the file in his hand before speaking. "So, we have three victims, all stabbed in the abdomen, in a busy high street. Yet there were no witnesses? And at the time of the stabbings all the victims houses were burnt down? What is this?"

JJ looked at Rossi. "It's got to be a team. The dominant stabs the victim, while the submissive burns the house?"

Before anyone could reply, Garcia's image popped up on the screen.

"Hello my crime fighters, and Eva." she spoke in a sing-song voice. "We've got another victim, I'm afraid. An unidentified female, stab wound to the abdomen, just like the others. Although, unlike the others, she wasn't pronounced dead on the scene. She's critically ill and in a medically induced coma."

"Any witnesses, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Well, sort of, my liege. The victim's daughter was there. However she hasn't said a thing. The local PD think she could be deaf. She's been taken to the station, no one wanted her to see the state her mom's in."

Contemplating what Penelope had just told us, I looked at the screen. "Has any fires been reported?"

"Not as of yet, my lamb." she responded. "Anyway, Goddess of knowledge, out." The screen went blank, except for the FBI seal.

x_ =0.0= _x

We arrived in Chandler later that day. Hotch had told Prentiss and Morgan to check out the latest crime scene, JJ and Rossi went to the morgue and Hotch, Reid and I went to the Police Department.

After an extremely awkward car journey from the airport, we finally got to our destination. As we walked in, we were greeted by Detective Sanchez. The lead detective on the case, and the man who called the team in to help.

While Hotch began to introduce himself, Reid and me. I scanned the room. In the corner was a young girl, about 9 years old, desperately trying to sign to the people around her.

A woman who looked about Rossi's age was trying to sign back to the child, but neither could understand eachother.

I looked closer at the girl's hands. Until it dawned on me. I started walking towards her, ignoring Hotch and Reid's confused calls of my name. I crouched next to the girl, and began signing. Although I tended to sign and speak at the same time.

"Hello. My name is E-V-A. Can you understand me?"

The girl smiled in obvious relief. Quickly and surely she moved her hands in a reply. _"Hello. I'm so glad you understand me. That other woman couldn't, how can you?"_

_"She was doing American Sign Language (ASL), but we're signing British Sign Language (BSL)."_

Hotch came over to me. "Seeing as you're the only one who can talk to her, can you ask her name? How old is she? And where is she from."

Still, speaking while signing, I asked the girl those questions. She paused for a second before answering. _"My name is Z-A-R-A N-O-R-T-O-N-J-O-N-E-S. I'm nine years old and I'm moved here from Kent, England."_

"She's called Zara Norton-Jones." I told everyone. I told them the rest while standing up. Once I was stood, I felt a small tug on my jumper. I peered down to see a now frightened face look at me.

_"Is my mummy going to be ok?"_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, so this is the longest chapter yet. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds. :(**

**_Agent Eva: Welcome Back Brit_**

_Chapter 5: a peaceful sleep_

I froze, not knowing whether to tell her the truth about her mother's condition or lie and say everything was fine.

Taking a deep breath, I crouched down to the same height as Zara. I began signing, slightly before speaking. _"I'll be honest with you. You mummy is very ill. She had to be taken to hospital, and put in a special sleep which will help her body recover. Do you understand?"_

The small nine year old broke from looking at me and instead gazed at the floor. I could see silent tears brimming in her eyes as she slowly nodded. I moved forward and cradled the child. She threw her arms around my neck and started sobbing into my shoulder.

Carefully, I began to stand, with Zara still clinging to my neck. Wrapping her small legs around my waist, she stopped sobbing for a moment and looked at the rest of the team who had just entered. While Hotch and Reid explained to them that Zara was deaf and from Britain. I felt the child become heavy in my arms. Shifting slightly, I noticed that she had fallen asleep. Probably from exhaustion.

I scanned the bleak looking station for somewhere to put Zara, so she could sleep in peace. There didn't seem to be a single place in this beige coloured room to lie her, so I carried on holding her. Minutes passed, and the daylight outside began to fade. I looked at the clock on the wall, apparently the time was around seven-thirty, a normal time for a child to be put to bed.

The team gathered into a group, and discussed what each of them had found at the different locations. As per usual, they started to come up with individual theories. As they were talking, I broke into my own thoughts. Saddened by what this child had been through at such a young age. Her innocence had been forever taken from the moment she witnessed her mother get stabbed. Hearing a person direct a question at me, I snapped out of my out look.

"Hey, Brit. Do you want me to take her, for a while?" Morgan offered, indicating to Zara.

I shook my head. "No thanks. It's ok, I can manage holding her."

"Poor kid. She's probably real scared. Did she see the attacker?"

"I'm not sure." I answered truthfully. "I haven't had a chance to ask her yet."

"Maybe you should wake her and ask. If she saw one of the UnSubs then we could send out a drawing of him to the public. Someone out there must have seen one of them before."

After pondering his statement for a moment, I made up my mind. "With all due respect, sir, I know it will help, but I'm not about to wake her up right now to ask her. The poor child is traumatised and defiantly needs to sleep. When she wakes, will ask her."

"Eva, just wake her now. If she saw something then we can find them quicker. No one else will need to get hurt." Morgan raised his voice, causing a few people to look at us.

I took a step back, not wanting Zara to be in the middle of this whole crossfire. "I said no. I mean if you want you can be the one to wake her. Then ask her if she saw the person that left her mummy in a coma, because I refuse to make that girl relive it so soon after the real thing. Ok? So good luck getting your description."

Obviously I understood what Morgan was getting at, but just the appearance of Zara at the moment was enough to dissuade me. It had only been a few hours since her mum's attack, yet already parts of the child's straight, jet black hair was in tangles. Her cheeks were tear stained and when she was awake, her jade green eyes were red and puffy.

"Evangeline." Morgan said in a warning tone.

Derek and I stood, glaring at each other. Neither of us were willing to back down. I could feel my arms becoming uncomfortable from Zara, however I was not about to let her go and have her get woken up. Tension filled the room, and people fell into the awkward silence looking between me and Morgan. They could clearly see how upset I was.

Hotch marched over to us. Vehemence radiating from him. He gave us a fierce look, telling us not to make a scene in the middle of the police station.

"You two, in there. Now!" he growled, pointing to an interview room. "Eva, give the girl to JJ."

"The _girl _has a name. And she's staying with me." I replied, with both confidence and submissiveness in my voice.

"I said, give Zara to JJ. That's an order Jenkins."

Slowly walking over to JJ, with my head bent, I worried about what Hotch was going to do. He'd never called me by my surname before. When I was about to give the young girl to JJ, she suddenly looked at me with half asleep eyes, and gripped tightly around my neck and waist.

I encouragingly nodded at Zara. Trying to tell her that it was all ok and that JJ was going to look after her. The child loosened her grip and motioned for me to place her on the floor. Carefully I set her down on the ground and began signing.

_"Hey, angel. I need you to stay right here, with my friend JJ. I'm just going to be over in that room. Try to go back to sleep."_

Zara nodded as her eyes began to droop. She curled into a ball on the floor and within seconds was sound asleep again.

I tip-toed away, as not to wake the child. Stepping into the interview room, where Hotch and Morgan were waiting, I carried on glaring at Derek.

Hotch turned to face us both. "Which of you two is going to explain what the hell that was?"

"Look, Hotch, man. All I was trying to do was get Eva to wake the kid. She saw one of the UnSubs! She could help us."

Hotch faced me. "And what about you, Jenkins?"

"Eva." I corrected. "Sir, all I was doing was letting Zara have a peaceful sleep. She needed it. What she doesn't need though is to relive that moment again, so close to the real thing.

"Also, can I say. I kind of have an idea what she is going through. You know, for example, we're both Brits who were in America when one or both of our parents were attacked. Although what makes our cases different is that, when my parents were killed I was fifteen. I could understand what was happening and I could understand and communicate with you guys.

"Zara out there is nine. She practically a baby still. She doesn't understand what's happening as well as I did. Also she's deaf! None of you can sign with her. Your "American Sign Language" is completely different from ours! So I'm sorry, Morgan, that I wouldn't allow you to disrupt the only time in this day where she was calm and peaceful."

By the time I finished speaking, I was breathing heavily from working myself into a state. Both of the men looked at me with surprise.

Hotch finally spoke. "Eva, you have a point. Derek, I don't want to disrupt Zara again."

"But, Hotch.." Morgan started, but was cut off by the Unit Chief.

"No, Morgan. You two go back out there. Eva stay with the girl. And Morgan, help with a preliminary profile."

As the three of us left the dull, grey room, Derek's phone went off. He clicked a few buttons before talking.

"Hey baby girl, you're on speaker."

"Hey Hot Stuff. Bad news I'm afraid. Fire fighters have just been called to a local residential fire. The home owner was a Ms Jacqueline Norton-Jones. Who I believe is the mom of little Zara. Nothing in the house has apparently been able to be salvaged."

I sighed, with annoyance and pity. "Damn it. How on Earth am I going to tell Zara that she's not only possibly lost her mum, but also everything that she owns!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey **SnarryMoreidLover**. In answer to your question, I haven't decided whether or not Zara's mum will wake up. Also if she didn't I don't know if Eva would adopt her. Mainly because I don't know what age you can legally adopt someone in America is. In the UK you have to be 21, and Eva is only 18, so she might not be allowed to anyway. Hope this is a good enough answer. x**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own Criminal Minds. :(**

_**Agent Eva: Welcome Back Brit.**_

_Chapter 6: those you love_

**(Zara's POV)**

I woke up in a strange room. The older girl, who could understand my signing was smiling down at me.

_"Morning, sleepy."_ she signed, with her mouth moving.

I could tell she was talking. It always fascinated me how people could communicate with each other using their mouths. I'd only ever been able to use my hands. Something I'd constantly wished for was the ability to hear and know what was being spoken.

With speed and confidence, I began signing back. _"Good morning, miss. Where am I? Has my mummy woken up yet? Can I see her?"_

Her smile disappeared and was replaced with a sorrowful expression. Slowly, as if she were decided where or not to speak with me, she formed the signs.

_"I don't know if she's woken up yet, angel. Anyway, the doctors might not allow you in there as your only a child."_She took a deep breathe that worried me. _"I need to tell you something important. "Last night, a friend of mine phone me . She told me that your house has been destroyed by a fire. Nothing was salvageable. I'm so sorry."_

It took me a moment for it all to sink in. I prayed that I had misunderstood what she'd motioned. However, in my heart, I knew she spoke the truth.

Tears streamed down my cheeks and I found myself in a similar embrace as yesterday. I was still crying when the dark haired female agent, Emily, came in. She and the blonde conversed with each other, before both turning to face me.

"My boss has said I can spend today with you, if you want. We could go shopping? Buy you some new things. We don't have to, if it's not what you want." Eva smiled.

I nodded eagerly. I liked to shop, especially with my mummy. But as she was sick, Eva would have to do.

x_ =0.0= _x

After finding out that a social worker had authorised my stay at Eva's hotel and getting changed into a slightly oversized shirt and pair of jeans, we were driven to the large shopping mall.

Eva's geeky, but cute friend, with long hair drove us. While I was lumbered in the back seat Eva and what's-his-name sat in the front.

Being deaf, I relied on expressions to tell me how the people around me feel, even if they don't say it. I could easily tell that the two grown ups were clearly in love, yet the both denied it. Whenever he smiled at her, she would instantly smile back and twirl a piece of her hair.

I never wanted to grow up, especially if you didn't admit you're feeling to those you love.

When I'd remembered the guy's name, I mentally made a personal mission for myself. While my mummy was in hospital, I would do everything in my power to get Spencer and Eva to date. Not kiss though, that's just gross.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post this chapter yesterday. I was unable to send it to my co-writer, and I didn't want her to not get the chance to check it over. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds. :(**

**_Agent Eva: Welcome Back Brit_**

_Chapter 7: Leah the bear_

**(Eva's POV)**

I glanced over to Zara, as we strolled around the shopping mall. She was smiling at me, in a way that was slightly scary. It was a if she knew the secrets of the world.

_"Where do you want to go? Any particular shops?" _I signed to the child, without speaking.

Wordlessly, Zara grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards a grotty looking thrift shop.

_"You want to go in there?! Why, there are so many more nicer shops here." _I asked, with a confused look on my face.

_"It's the only place I can buy clothes with the money I have. I don't have much, but I'll be able to buy at least one top and a pair of jeans in there."_

Saddened at the thought of her thinking that she had to buy her own clothes, I gently smiled at her. _"Don't be silly, angel. I'm going to buy your clothes and stuff. Okay? Anything you want, just point to it and it's yours."_

The raven haired girl looked up at me in uncertainty. _"Are you sure, miss?"_

I nodded. _"Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't have told you that if I wasn't. Anyway, stop calling me miss. It makes me sound old."_

Zara gave me a cheeky smile. _"You **are **old."_

I pretended to look offended, before laughing and signing. "_I'm eighteen. That's not that old you rascal. Now I'm going have to get you."_

Zara grinned, and started running away from me. She stumbled. Landing on her hands and knees. As she got up, I could see she was putting on a brave face. I darted over to her. Helping her to her feet, I gave her a look, to ask if she was ok.

Tears formed in her eyes, as she signed to me. _"I think I'm okay. My knees really hurt though. Even standing hurts them."_

Crouching down, I replied to the child. _"If you can't stand or walk, would you like a piggy back ride?"_

Zara nodded in excitement. She leapt on my back, slightly winding me. Cautiously, I stood up and carried on walking through the mall.

x_ =0.0= _x

23 shopping bags later, my arms felt heavy and numb. Zara had jumped off my back after entering the 5th shop, and was now helping me with the bags full of necessary items.

I was about to call Spencer, to ask if he could pick us up, when I noticed Zara gazing longingly at a store. I peered at what she was looking at, and saw that it was a Build-A-Bear shop. I nudged the girl, encouraging her to go inside.

I followed her in, gasping at the sheer amount of teddies and tiny outfits in there.

Zara looked up at me, with hopeful eyes. _"Please may I get one?"_

I smiled. _"Of course you can. Also get some outfits for the one you choose. The poor bear can't be naked."_

Zara beamed, and rushed off to pick out a bear and get it stuffed. I wandered over to the tiny bear outfits, wanting to pick some out for the toy.

A few minutes later, the small girl came hurrying back over to me. In her hands, she held a soft, fluffy mocha brown bear, with straw coloured, velvet ears.

I showed her the outfits I'd already picked out, and then held onto the teddy while she chose more.

Twenty minutes later, with enough clothes to fill a wardrobe for a stuffed bear, we were ready to go.

x_ =0.0= _x

Reid had come to get us, and we were now all back in the police station. The team had been shocked with the amount of things we had bought, and had made us leave it all in the SUV. The only thing not in the trunk of the car was Leah, the bear.

I stepped out of the police conference room, where I'd been speaking with Emily. I smiled as I saw Reid and Zara both played with the bear. They managed to literally communicate without needing to sign or speak.

When Zara saw me, she ran over, laughing. _"I made a sign. Like a paper one, not one with our hands. Anyway, no one but me knows what it says."_

"Wow. How exciting, little one."

Zara pouted. _"Don't call me little one. You oldie."_

I narrowed my eyes, in a joking manor. _"I think I might have to tickle you for saying that." _I stepped towards her.

Zara lightly pushed me away, obviously not wanting to be tickled. I pretended to fall, until I lost my balance and felt gravity pull me down.

Suddenly, I found myself being caught. I glanced up to see Spencer gently helping me to my feet.

I blushed. "You caught me. Thank you."

"I couldn't let you fall. Could I?" He said with a smile.

We stood in the same place, gazing into each other's eyes. I could sense that we were being watched, but I didn't care.

Slowly, we both leaned in, our lips meeting. We both laughed, as the police officers all cheered and whooped.

Breaking apart, both Spencer and I turned to face the team. Who each had a different emotion on their face. We definitely had some explaining to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds. :(**

**_Agent Eva: Welcome Back Brit_**

_Chapter 8: a scar on each wrist _

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. You. Two. Are. Doing?!" Emily growled through gritted teeth.

"Please, calm down, Emily. Let's not create a scene in front of Zara." I said, stepping away from Reid.

"Cause a scene? Me? That's rich coming from the girl who just kissed someone almost twice their age." she hissed.

Hotch looked at her, then to the rest of the team. He pointed to a side room. "All of you in here, now."

I followed the team into the white walled room. I stood next to Reid, and we both faced the team's mixed expressions.

Rossi was warmly smiling at us, which was comforting that there was at least one person who wasn't about to kill us. Prentiss was glaring at us. Hotch had a confused look on his face. Morgan was practically grinning from ear to ear. JJ had an unreadable expression, which worried me more than Emily.

"Please explain to me what just happened in there? And I don't want any smartass answers from you, Eva." Hotch said in a stern voice.

I sighed. "Look, all we did was kiss, when did that become a crime. Anyway, stop treating me like a child. I don't do "smartass answers" anymore. I haven't since I was fifteen."

JJ glanced at me before taking a deep breathe. "This is such as mess. This could put the whole of the BAU at risk!"

"I don't think this is a mess. It's about time pretty boy got a girlfriend. Seeing as it's Eva, is a bonus. She's sensible, we all trust her with our lives, she's kind and she is mature for her age. I think that they are perfect for each other, and there is no risk to this team." Morgan stated.

Prentiss glared at Morgan. "I don't care if it is about time Reid got a girlfriend! There is no way I'm letting it be Eva."

Reid took a step towards her. "Prentiss, you can't dictate who Eva wants to date. It's her life."

Emily menacingly faced him. "I _said_, there is no way I'm letting Evangeline date you. If you ever kiss her again, I swear to God..."

I cut her off before she could say anymore. "Prentiss just stop! I understand that you may think you're trying to protect me, but you're not. I am a big girl now so you have no right to decide who I have in my life. You are _not_ my mother."

After saying that, I felt the blood surge to my cheeks. I haven't meant to voice the last part. Especially when Emily gave me a look of pure sorrow.

I began to stutter a hast apology. "Emily. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Save it, Eva. I don't want your apologies." she said, walking out the door.

Everyone watched her leave before turning to me. I could feel silent tears drop down my cheek. "I've screwed everything up. She hates me now. I didn't mean to say that stuff."

"Eva, she doesn't hate you. She's still in shock over everything. We all are." JJ told me.

Reid took my hand in his. "She'll come around. She only wants the best for you. Don't worry, like JJ said, Prentiss doesn't hate you."

I shook my hand from his. "She does. I have to go and find her. I need to prove that I didn't mean it."

I started to run after my adoptive mother, ignoring the calls of my name behind me. I slowed down when I couldn't see her in the main part of the station. Until I felt a small tug on the edge of my jumper.

_"She went outside. To the left." _Zara signed. _"No need to thank me. Just go find her, and apologise for whatever you said to make her end up in that state."_

I smiled at Zara, and left the police department. I ran to the left, starting to worry about Emily, especially if a nine year old noticed that she was 'in a state'. Although Zara was no ordinary child.

x_ =0.0= _x

I carried on searching for Prentiss for what seemed like forever. Even with tears streaming down my face, I wasn't going to give up. However, the last time I had felt this determined, I ended up in hospital with a scar on each wrist.

"Eva?" a voice called out, from behind me.

I spun around, seeing Spencer standing there. Concern covering his face. He slowly stepped towards me.

"It's ok, Evie. It's ok." Spencer soothed. "Emily is at the station. She's worried about you. You've been gone almost four hours."

Using my jumper to wipe away my tears, I let myself be embraced by Spencer. I rested my head on his chest and thought about the days events.

Finally I spoke. "I want to go home."

"I know. As soon as this case is over, we will be on our way back." he said still embracing me.

"No, Spencer. I don't mean back to Quantico or D.C. I want to go home to England. To London. I miss my aunt and cousin. I miss all my friends. I miss my old life, before my parents died."

"Oh Evangeline."

"I'm sorry. I'm acting like a child, aren't I?" I said, while my fingers traced over the scars on my wrists.

"No, you're not. It's ok to cry sometimes." he said to me, before noticing what I was doing. Spencer took my left arm and kissed the hideous mark. "It's been about five years since you... You know."

"Five years tomorrow." I whispered.

"God, Eva, why didn't you tell us?" he let go of my wrist and took me by the shoulders.

"It's not the thing you announce to everyone. Also I didn't want to bother you all."

"Oh, Eva." he sighed.

He kissed my forehead before holding my hand, and leading me back to the station.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Because I love all of you who are reading this, I thought I would be nice to you. By giving you a new chapter before Saturday. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds. :(**

**_Agent Eva: Welcome Back Brit_**

_Chapter 9: every medical thing_

Reid and I carried on walking back, in a comfortable silence. We were about three quarters of the way, from our destination, when the quietness was broken.

"How's Zara dealing with everything?" Spencer asked.

I thought about it for a brief moment. "Zara's dealing with it better than an adult would. She's an amazing little girl. Earlier she even described the UnSub who stabbed her mum."

"That's great. What does he look like?"

"Well he has dark brown hair and eyebrows. Brown eyes, which are apparently really close together. He has a large nose and thin, pink lips. She also said that he was about my height but was quite plumper than me. Oh, and he has a nose and eyebrow piercing, as well as a dragon tattoo on his left arm." I described what I could to Spencer.

"Morgan will be happy with that. JJ can also release it to the press. Finally we'll be able to get one of these guys."

x_ =0.0= _x

We were just over halfway when something caught my eye. In the distance, a lone man was walking towards us. I nudged Reid with my elbow.

"This might just be a humungous coincidence, but does that guy there appear a lot like how you'd expect the UnSub to look like. I mean he looks about my height and stockier than me, with brown hair."

"I highly doubt it. The chances of us finding him right after you described him are near impossible." Spencer told me.

"Nothing is impossible. Can't we at least carry on walking, and check him out. We can pretend that we don't suspect him of homicide."

As we drew nearer, I had a bad feeling in my gut. This man before us really looked like a the person Zara described. He had two piercings on his face and when he moved, I caught a glimpse of a tattoo on his arm.

"Spence, it's him! He has a tattoo and everything!" I loudly whispered.

"It's not like we can just go and arrest him, Eva. We need a probable cause."

"Well, we can't exactly go up and ask him if he by any chance has killed three people. And left another in a coma. Or can we?" I had a sudden idea, which left a smile on my face.

I calmly strolled over to the man, while Reid followed behind me. Keeping my head high and arms firmly by my side, I looked the man straight in the eyes.

"Hello. We're with the FBI." I waited a moment, so Reid could show his credentials. "We were wondering if you knew anything about the resent homicides happening in the area? Do you know anything?"

The man looked between Reid and I, before turning on his heels and sprinting away. I raced after him, hoping Spencer was behind me.

x_ =0.0= _x

Unwisely, the man turned into a dead-end alley. I followed him, but stopped in my tracks when I saw that he held a large knife in one hand. A few streets back, Spencer had began to slow, he was quite far behind me. This meant that now, I was in a dark alley, defenceless, against a man holding a very sharp weapon.

"Aww. Is the poor lil' agent stuck wiv'out a weapon?" the UnSub taunted. "How did a lil' girl like you even get in with the Feds. You ain't even from this country, are ya?"

I refused to show fear, instead I taunted him back. "Poor little man. Trying to scare me, but it's not really working. Is it? Very soon, you will be locked away in a dark prison cell. Never to see the light of day again."

He advanced towards me, the knife raised. I backed away from him, hearing Reid's footsteps echo down the road.

The UnSub stepped even closer to me. His weapon was raised, and just as he was about to plunge it into my neck, Reid stepped in front of me and shot the man in the abdomen twice. Just as the horrible man began to fall, he reached out and thrust the knife into Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer cried out in pain, and sank to his knees. His blood was already soaking through his shirt. I dropped down beside him, and tried to remember every medical thing my parents ever taught me. I applied pressure to the wound with one hand and called an ambulance with the other.

Once I was sure that help was on the way, I watched in distress as the only person I ever truly loved lost consciousness.


End file.
